1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for making slats for window blinds and the like from a continuous web of plastic material such as PVC (polyvinylchloride).
2. Background of the Prior Art
The following United States patents listed hereinafter relate to methods and apparatus for making venetian blinds and components thereof.
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR(S) ______________________________________ 2,827,686 Adelman 2,917,810 Wilson 3,292,232 Nilsson 3,710,464 Persson 3,766,815 Edixhoven 4,073,044 Edixhoven 4,420,862 Edixhoven 4,450,701 Treibor et al 4,516,300 Gaillard et al 4,545,100 Gaillard et al ______________________________________
The Treibor et al patent discloses a method of forming slats for venetian blinds from an elongated metallic strip having a baked enamel surface thereon.